1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for opening and closing a door such as a door of an audio apparatus control box or a door in an automobile dashboard. More particularly, the invention concerns a door opening/closing device, with which the door is opened and closed in such a manner that it is rotated about pivotal sections provided at the ends of its opposite side edges and that after being opened, it can be accommodated in a cabinet of the apparatus or the like.
2. Prior Art Statement
When a door having a hinged end is opened, it is projected forwardly or backwardly from the opening of a cabinet or the like. In the case where such a door is of a type accommodated in the cabinet opening in an upright manner at its closed position, when it is intended to open the door, the hinged end of the door will strike the edge of the cabinet opening and the door will be held in a horizontally projecting state with the hinged end of the door supported on the edge of the cabinet opening.
Where the door is horizontally projected or hangs down in its open state, it will become an obstacle in the case where a control knob or the like provided on the inner side of the cabinet opening is to be operated. In addition, it will spoil the appearance of the apparatus in use.